


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】双向狙击

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	1. 【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】双向狙击 上

CP: Toothless x Hiccup

是车 是车 是车

剧情时间线在电影第一部刚结束时

基本都是PWP！接受不了的未成年的想好再点开！

Hiccup的小瘸腿非常好磕 我终于打算下手了 是十五六岁的奶嗝 能接受的请继续️️

Toothless是条大坏龙（？

————————————————————

 

“我觉得这条假腿还需要微调一下。”

Gobber在维京人从龙族巢穴归来第二天的半下午的时候，终于决定暂时为难一下Hiccup了，“你走路很不稳，小子，还光滑倒。”

“啊，对，谢谢你，Gobber。”Hiccup坐在床边，将他的那具假肢小心的拆下来，“我现在自己还……做不了微调， 麻烦你了。”

于是接下来的半天时间，Hiccup都是在龙背上度过。Toothless其实感受不到多少他的人类的重量，比起那些力气大的出奇蛮横的维京人，他的人类就像柔软的棉花糖，尽管有时候可以给敌人意想不到的攻击和冷嘲热讽，但是对他来说，Hiccup和他说话的声音和眼神就是毫不掩饰的偏爱。

Hiccup把他的尾翼调成了自动挡，因为他的那只假肢现在不能派上用场——他们在夕阳落下海面一般的时候起飞，稳稳的滑翔在橘红色的云层和平静的海面之间。Hiccup似乎是还不习惯自己只有一条腿踏在踏板上，两只胳膊紧紧的抱着Toothlss的脖子，另一条腿搭在龙背上。Toothless甚至调皮的突然直线飞上云层，在他的人类没反应过来的时候又转起了圈圈，开始向海面俯冲。

"Toothless……！你……啊！你又转圈圈！"

在海水似乎要扑到脸上的瞬间Hiccup控制不住的喊他家龙的名字，声音都被风刮的发颤。Toothless发出了模仿人类的笑声，在下落的狂风中双翼展开，悬在了海面上不到半米的距离。

“大坏龙，是不是因为我没法操控你的尾翼你就这样欺负人？”Hiccup趴在他的耳朵边有些责怪意味的说，“你下次可别再这么吓我了。”

但是这样的反应很可爱。Toothless晃了晃耳朵想。

Toothless今天并没有在夕阳落下海平面后继续夜飞，Hiccup也没有这样的打算——今天他少了一条腿，似乎心情一直都不怎么高。Toothless在Hiccup持续一个多钟头没说话后，在夕阳渐渐褪色的海面转了一圈就飞回了博克岛，飞回了他们所在的小屋二楼。

小男孩坐在床边，想要调整一个比较舒服的姿势，但是有一只脚没办法落地怎么坐都是变扭。他轻轻的叹了口气，被Toothless察觉了。

“以后就不光是我力气小，说话声音小的问题了，伙计。”

Toothless轻轻的呼噜着蹭他的肩膀，他的脖子一直是他觉得最柔软的地方，干燥的龙鳞感受着他的人类皮肤下跳动着的大动脉的时候，Toothless能感觉到他们之间一些心照不宣的东西。

-但是我总能听到你的声音，这就足够了

他在心里这么回应，温柔的看着他的人类。Hiccup注意到了他的视线，那双手抚摸着他的下巴额头贴着他的，好像情侣间的亲昵。

夜晚的博克岛传来窸窸窣窣说话和走路的声音，还有gobber的铁匠铺敲敲打打的撞击。今晚的月亮很亮，但是Toothless觉得有时候这样的时间比一起夜飞更加美妙。

Toothless把他的人类推推搡搡的弄到铺着地毯的壁炉边，失去了平衡的Hiccup勉强地抱着他的龙的脑袋，眼神迷茫且疑惑的看着龙，身体一歪倒在地毯上。倒是没磕疼，但Toothless将前爪摁在他的两条细瘦的腿上很强硬的把大脑袋挤到他的怀里，Hiccup终于带着点慌张的语气说，“Toothless……？”

Toothless收起了他的一口尖牙叼着他的人类单薄的毛坎肩，然后往外拉扯，喉咙里发出不耐烦的咕噜咕噜的声音。Hiccup抓住他摁在自己大腿内侧的前爪，似乎知道了什么但又不敢确定，他想要推开Toothless挤到他胸口的脑袋想要站起来逃跑，却又没了那一条假肢难以保持平衡，只能抓着地毯的长毛往一边挪动。

但Toothless似乎意识到他要逃跑张开大嘴用牙床含着他的衣摆又给扯回来。小男孩的呼吸越来越急，他突然意识到了什么脸红到了耳根子，脸上的雀斑被壁炉暖色的光照下在Toothless看起来更加的迷人可爱。

他的龙温柔的发出呼噜声用舌头舔着他的脸和脆弱的后脖颈，对他的人类显示出了绝对的占有和爱意。Hiccup没办法拒绝撒娇的龙，抱着他的脖子的双手都开始抖，快到变声期的沙哑的少年声音被刻意的压得很低很低，和壁炉里噼里啪啦的烧柴火的声音混在一起。“Toothy…我不想脱掉上衣……很冷，只，脱掉裤子可以吗……？”

他不是只有这一次和他的龙做这样的事情，很多次Hiccup清晨天还没亮在燥热中醒过来，躲在被窝里咬着衣服因为青春期的一些麻烦事情自己生涩的解决的时候，Toothless会从天窗跳进来蛮横的掀开他的被子，在小男孩正被快感弄得难以自持涨红的脸和可怜的目光注视下，他的龙会强行加入将他的腿间舔的湿漉漉的，甚至把那些白色的液体都舔掉。

于是他在他的龙炙热的直白的目光注视下彻底地躺下脱掉了裤子，微微抬起腰将裤腿扯下来的时候，那条瘸腿蹭到了Toothless的耳侧，他“啊”了一声，显然还没有完全适应缺了一只脚的事实。Toothless被人类不小心的动作转移了注意力，凑上前去嗅了嗅他的裤子和已经做过很好处理了的伤口，漂亮的翠绿色眼睛流露出悲伤的情绪。他伸出厚厚的舌头舔着那伤口周围还没拆线的新肉和截肢的地方，Hiccup被那条舌头厚厚的舌苔舔的敏感的浑身发抖，在他的龙舔到截肢的伤口瞬间拱起了腰抖着嗓子呜咽出声，“呜…等…等一下……不要舔了…”

夜煞的舌头十分灵活，分叉的舌尖舔到了伤口嫩肉的时Hiccup受不了了一声一声的抽气好像被欺负狠了。Toothless凑上前去好像是讨好一样的蹭他的脖颈祈求他的原谅，小男孩怔了几秒，最后偏爱占了上风。他吻了一下他的龙干燥的眼皮说，“我没关系……”

这是一种溺爱和默许。Toothless得到了许可温柔的呼噜着亲吻他的人类，宽厚的舌苔带着唾液一路往上舔将敏感的膝盖窝和细嫩的大腿根都弄得湿漉漉的，Hiccup被他的动作弄的被迫张开了腿露出白皙的大腿根和更隐秘的地方。

Toothless很喜欢他的人类这样的偏爱，更喜欢他全身都是他们白天去过的有龙薄荷的味道，他凑近了人类红彤彤的鼻尖和脸蛋撒娇一样的蹭着Hiccup，一只前爪卡在了对方被迫分开的大腿间，厚厚的舌苔舔到了人类最脆弱的那根。

Hiccup发出了压抑的呜咽抱住了对方的脑袋夹紧了腿，但他的龙丝毫没受到影响将少年未尽人事的半勃的那根舔的湿漉漉的，甚至变本加厉的跟着他的人类过激的反应又吸又咬。从未有过这样经历的小男孩用两只胳膊挡着自己的脸，顺从的随着Toothless的舔弄，因为快感难以抑制的颤抖着喘息甚至夹杂了哭腔，他爽的脚趾蜷缩起来紧紧的抓着身下的地毯，闭紧了眼睛因为快感小腿肌肉都绷紧，在对方重重的吸吮的瞬间尖叫着射了出来。

“嗯…大坏龙……呜…！停，停一下……”

Hiccup被汹涌而来的快感弄软了腰，大口大口地喘着气呼吸着被壁炉烤暖了的空气，他开始后悔为何要在壁炉这样暖和的让人思绪不清楚的地方，但他没了Toothless的支撑只靠一条腿无法行走。也许现在还有别人在外面他们却在自己家的二楼做这样的事情，没人知道他和他的龙是这样的关系，或许他之前也不知道自己的感情已经越了界……铺天盖地的羞耻感终于把小男孩打倒了，他沙哑着嗓音抵着他的龙的脑袋说，“把门关上好吗？Toothless…”

Toothless很听话的用尾巴关上了门，甚至不忘挂上了锁，他将他的人类肚皮上和大腿根弄的白色液体全都舔掉还意犹未尽的咂咂嘴又扑过来，小男孩还瘫软在高超的余韵里浑身泛着可口的粉色，甚至看到了对方将自己的东西吃掉羞的鼻尖都开始红彤彤的。他紧张的抓着自己上半身还没脱掉的坎肩，在他的龙凑过来舔自己脖子的时候抱着他小声小声的喘。Toothless在对方稍微缓过来的时候咬着他的衣服将他翻了个个儿，Hiccup因为这样羞耻的姿势惊慌的夹紧了腿，又被Toothless抢先一步用前爪卡在了大腿根，他的龙粗糙的舌苔舔上了人类瘦削的凹陷的腰窝和柔软的小屁股，舌尖舔着臀尖粘液滑到了股缝将下半身弄的泥泞不堪。

“Toothy……呜嗯…”

分叉的舌尖挤进了因为之前的高潮变得柔软的缝隙，敏感的肠肉接受了更加过分的入侵紧紧的咬着，Hiccup紧紧的抓着地毯，被他的龙这样的动作惊的肩膀一颤一颤的，过载的快感让他难以清晰的思考。“Ah……Thor…”

从未被开拓的肠肉紧紧的绞着入侵者又被Toothless蛮横地顶开，不断的深入中小男孩觉得对方都顶到了自己的肚子，但明知道对方不会伤害自己只是把脸埋在地毯里不出声。龙族宽厚湿滑的舌头顶到很深的一处凹陷的瞬间Hiccup扯着嗓子呜咽出声，快感顺着脊梁骨爬上来，像雷一样在脑海中炸成烟花，眼前都是白光。肠肉条件反射的收缩着，Toothless发出了愉悦的好像是快乐的呼噜声，前爪轻轻地摁着他的一侧的大腿舌头在黏腻的肠肉内反反复复的抽送着，舌尖顶在那一处能让他的人类失控的一点不断的顶弄，灭顶的快感让小男孩眼眶变成深红色生理泪水流了满脸，不知道是羞的还是委屈的。他抽噎着随着对方抽送的频率低低的喘，却又不想阻止他的龙。

Toothless注意着他的人类脸上细微的表情，宽阔的黑色翅膀卷起他笼罩在狭小的空间，将那些甜腻的呜咽都关在了这个空间。Hiccup终于松开了紧咬着嘴唇的牙齿张开嘴巴大口大口的呼吸，受不了这样的快感挺着腰控制不住的迎合对方的抽送，肠肉被刺激的开始分泌液体弄得狭小的空间都是羞耻的水声。刚刚泄过的前端又开始硬的发疼他抓紧了地毯伸直脖子喘息，迎来了今晚的第二次高潮，这一次的时间比前一次更长，小男孩仰着头浑身僵硬着好像踩在云端上找不到北。快感已经将人类彻底的击垮了脊梁骨都彻底软下来，Hiccup发出了似乎是快要窒息的哽咽，白色的液体将下半身和地毯都弄得脏兮兮的。

Toothless被他的人类这样的声音弄得神魂颠倒，他用舌头舔Hiccup的臀尖，将从生殖腔探出的阴茎顶在了人类柔嫩的大腿根和臀缝，顶到了对方刚刚疲软下来的那根。小男孩似乎被他的龙这样的动作惊到了，他低低的喘着，已经没了力气阻止他的龙。

他们之前都没有现在做的这么过分，甚至让Hiccup都忘记了龙族也有繁殖功能。Hiccup为了能让他的龙好受一点不得不挺直了酸软的腰板，摆出像一只交配的雌兽那样的姿势，却因为没了一只脚摇摇晃晃立不稳，Toothless将一只前爪垫在他的人类柔软的小腹下减缓了他的辛苦。柔嫩的大腿根被龙族粗大的两根来来回回抽送，快要磨出火一样渐渐的疼痛起来，小男孩听到他的龙粗重的湿漉漉的呼吸打在他的脖子和耳边，他的奶油色的皮肤因为和地摊的摩擦变成了粉色，耳尖和脸蛋都红的像是快滴出血。

“呜……Toothy…Toothy…啊……”

小男孩控制不住的发出甜腻的奶音，被刺激的开始流泪，前面那根被摸蹭的又快要挺立起来，但已经射过两次只能可怜的半勃着。他头一回觉得狭小的空间这样燥热难以呼吸。龙族那巨大的两根顶着他的臀缝磨蹭着前面，他开始觉得腿根火辣辣的疼，快要支撑不住的带着委屈的哭腔呻吟。直到Touthless抵在他耳边发出了一声低低的龙啸，微凉的粘稠的液体将接触的地方弄得乱七八糟。

Hiccup已经没有力气翻个身了，在Toothless撤走他的爪子后他脱了力一样的倒在地毯上，Toothless用脑袋蹭他的脸蛋，小男孩稍稍缓过来推开他的脑袋，用浓厚的带着哭腔的鼻音说，“大坏龙……”

Toothless将他的人类翻过身来，撒娇一样的发出呼噜呼噜的声音吻他的脸颊，然后扯掉了被他们弄得彻底报废的地毯，让他的人类枕在自己的翅膀上。

小男孩调整好一个舒服点的姿势，带着浓浓的鼻音用袖子擦掉了还留在眼角的泪水，吸着鼻子抱着他的一只前爪，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

 

 

-TBC

 

 

————————————————

还有下文！没想到吧


	2. 【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】双向狙击 下

CP: Toothless x Hiccup

 

双向狙击 下

 

是车 是车 是车 剧情时间线在电影第一部刚结束时

 

PWP 接受不了的未成年的想好再点开！

 

是Hiccup的小瘸腿 十五六岁的奶嗝 能接受的请继续️️

 

Toothless是条大坏龙（？

 

 

———————————————————

 

时间在Toothless和Hiccup胡闹一样的漫长而蛮横的掠夺中失去了意义。

 

劳累了一晚的小男孩在后半程里已然失去了意识。他在昏睡，梦到了一些不好的东西，然而当Toothless在清晨太阳还没出来博客岛还是一片寂静的时候，小心的触摸他，小男孩会无意识的抱紧同样抱着他的龙，好像他是唯一的一块浮木。

Hiccup在难以忍受的又疼又痒中醒来。

小男孩感觉之前干涸的眼泪把自己的眼皮粘连在一起，一时无法反应过来自己在哪里，他轻轻的呢喃着什么，睡眼朦胧的往前伸手抓住了一只大爪子。他睁开眼往周围看，全都是黑色，还有很微弱的起伏的呼吸。因为之前体力全部耗尽让他一时间无法回过神自己是在哪里，只是听到了外面柴火霹雳吧啦的声音很久后才想起来。

“Toothless……？”

他的龙在Hiccup的逐渐急促的呼吸中慢慢的展开翅膀，在模糊的意识中他感觉到了身体内难以忍受的酸胀，他的大腿被强行的分开快被摁成一字型体内强行挤进来的那根让他弓起腰难耐的呜咽出声，腿间还蹭着另一根他的龙两只前爪撑在他的脑袋边，按住身下的人低下头，舌头舔过Hiccup脸上已经干涸的泪痕滑入唇缝纠缠住对方的舌头，龙族粗粝的舌面摩擦着对方的舌苔，舔过柔软的口腔内膜刮擦着他的牙齿，而后抵在软腭上压入深处。

Hiccup似乎明白过来了什么，试图用舌头回应，但很快那条宽厚的舌头就将他的嘴塞得满满的，滑进他的喉咙咽不下的液体溢出嘴角，在脸颊上流下晶亮的水迹，Hiccup下意识的抱住Toothless色脑袋发出了几声带着鼻音的呜咽。

“Toothless……Toothy……”

Toothless用舌头操弄着Hiccup的喉咙逼着他发成更多声音——别人都听不到的声音，感受对方因为吞咽反射而箍紧的喉咙。Hiccup双手不自觉抓着Toothless的脖颈微闭着眼，应激性的泪水又打湿了脸侧。浑身的疲软无力让他下意识的顺从对方的动作仰头放松自己，让也让那厚重的窒息感逐渐占领他的大脑。

他的龙将舌头抽离的时候Hiccup几乎缓不过劲来，甚至还因为下颌酸痛而暂时无法合上嘴，他粗喘着，在他的龙顶在他身体里的那根往里深入的时候发出几声粘腻的鼻音，因为缺氧而头昏脑涨，唇角残余的刺痛让他下意识的摸了摸嘴唇，他不知道嘴里的血味是不是错觉，不过显然，这并不重要。

Toothless用舌头轻扫着小男孩被他折腾的眼尾泛红的皮肤，喉咙里发出舒适的咕噜咕噜的声音轻轻的蹭他的下巴尖，好像是在讨好。但他的人类没办法无视陌生的挤在他脆弱的甬道里的龙类的那根，在对方慢慢的深入中呼吸再一次急促起来，抱着他的脑袋轻轻的喘息，弄热了这个房间里清晨天还没亮的冰凉的空气。

Hiccup感觉嗓子火辣辣的发疼，不由得轻咳了几声，Toothless停了停，用前爪掀开一直穿在他身上的碍事的布料，Hiccup小声喘了一声，条件反射一般后脑发紧，敏感的乳尖在对方胡乱的舔过来的时候怪异的酥痒让他无法克制地浑身发抖，Hiccup想在Toothless撕开他的衣服之前自己脱下来，但是他没给他这个机会。

Toothless用尾巴卷着他的人类尽可能温柔的把他往自己这边拖，Hiccup紧张的不知道该抓住哪里，他翘着他的那条瘸腿在空中无助的晃着，终于呜咽声大了一些。

“Toothless……！please……”

他的龙蹭着他的胸口被舔的湿漉漉的地方，他可不想对方哭的和昨晚一样凶，虽然他并不知道自己哪里做的过分。性器随着动作顶进去了半个头，温软潮湿的穴肉立刻涌了上来温柔地吸吮着他的性器，与后面那张热情洋溢迫不及待的小嘴不同，Hiccup的唇紧紧地抿着，似乎因为这个清晨实在是太早，他依然在极力地忍耐。向深处推进的过程并不顺畅，即使昨晚他的舌头已经进去过一次经过了扩张，要将性器完全吞下依旧是个不小的挑战。

Toothless终于在小男孩呼唤他的时候停了下来，嗓子里低低的呼噜着看着他。小男孩满脸都是泪水的吸着鼻子，因为哭泣通红的鼻尖低着他的前额，最后轻轻叹了口气，伸手掰着自己的大腿往他的龙身上蹭了蹭。

这是一种默许，是Toothless在Hiccup这里独有的特权。

如果说Toothless还能在他的人类生拉硬拽中获得一点快感的话，Hiccup先感受到的只有几乎被撕碎的疼痛，他能够感觉到Toothless的性器破开闭合的软肉向内深入，发出咕叽咕叽的声响，被撑破的肠壁流出鲜血，混合着粘液和水，沾满了耻骨，泛着诱人的玫瑰色光泽，他的龙从他的锁骨亲吻到他的喉结，那是还不明显的第二性征。Hiccup被迫仰起头，冰凉的空气灌进他的肺里，接连不断的窒息感让他无意识地绞紧了埋在他身体内的滚烫物体。

Toothless将小男孩的腿分得更开，方便让性器更快更深地顶到昨晚他找到的那一点上，钝痛结束后是零星的快感，起初微弱的酥麻感只是环绕着尾椎，直到来来回回的碾压终于让小男孩克制不住地颤栗起来，高速抽插的性器将溢出的液体打成粘稠的白沫，不知疲倦地顶撞让Hiccup的腹部隆起一个令人难堪的凸起。

人类本能的保护机制开始不受控制地发挥作用，小男孩被这陌生的快感弄得呜咽声控制不住的溜出喉咙，手抱着Toothless的一只前爪。Toothless用前爪垫在他的身下使得性器再次进入到前所未有的深度，小男孩几乎尖叫出来的的呻吟被压抑在喉咙里，转化成几声微弱的呜咽。

他的龙因为小男孩哭泣一样的呜咽瞳孔紧缩着，顶在他身体的那根不断的磨蹭着凹陷的一点，磨蹭着肠肉已经成了使用过度的深红，不过几分钟Hiccup就被硬生生弄射了，这减小了反抗的力度。他无法克制地挺起了腰，阴茎抽动着喷出一股白液，几滴落在地上，几滴溅在小男孩晕着红色的前胸，他的后背脱力似的砸在冰冷的地板上，他呜咽着，几乎无法发出成型的字句。

“慢……点…太过……呜……！”

高潮后依旧激烈的操弄蒸干了Hiccup的理智，汹涌的电流在身体里横冲直撞，小男孩下意识的抗拒，他翻过身呈保护姿态，膝盖在地上擦出红痕。Hiccup瘦削的脊背上全是汗珠，那一对儿支棱其的蝴蝶骨仿佛要从泛着水光的绯红皮肤里破体而出。

Toothless往前垮了一步用前爪挡住了他的逃跑路线，拉开他的人类的双腿，在被粗壮触肢狠狠贯穿的时候，Hiccup一直含着的眼泪在他眨眼时滑落，通红的眼角处留下一抹新鲜的水迹。地板都被两人幅度过大的动作弄得开始吱呀作响，Hiccup甚至能听到楼下的呼噜声逐渐变响——博克岛要到喧闹的清晨了。

“轻点……Toothy…楼下……”

Toothless顿了顿，稍稍放缓了动作，敏感点被碾压的快感猛然从脊髓上蹿升，Hiccup感觉后脑发紧，后入的姿势进的更深他难以接受他的龙这样的动作，仰着头颤抖起来，巨大的阴茎将肉穴频繁摩擦得近乎要着火般灼热，绞紧的内壁开始自发泌出汁水，本来只是器官本能试图减缓刺激的趋利避害的本能，这会儿却造成了巨大的耻辱感。

黏滑的水声随着翻搅抽插在Toothless因为兴奋展开的翅膀包裹的小空间回荡，那一圈熟软的肌肉环咬着他体液从交合的缝隙处挤了出来，滑腻腻的在地上润出一片湿迹。过大的那根抽出来又挤进身体，将他慢慢的撑开，不论Toothless如何动作，他都能感受到敏感腺体被碾压蹂躏，过电般的快感从难以启齿的地方辐射全身，小男孩受不住这样的快感艰难地咳嗽着，眼圈泛红，腮部酸疼，他头昏脑涨，挣动的动作弱得几不可见。

Toothless开始持续不断地蹭过腺体，Hiccup被温水一样的快感弄得腰身绷紧，整个人都僵住了，由于不应期他还硬不起来深红的性器抖了几下，而那些让他无法承受的快感依然在继续，叠加的愉悦象是一浪一浪冲击他的潮水。他仰着头喘息，蜷起脚趾在地上无助的扭动。

“Toothy……Toothy……呜……”

他的龙持续不断的动作强行给了他人生的第一次干性高潮，小男孩全身的气劲都泄得干干净净，手指动的都很费劲，只有大腿或腰腹的肌肉因为不停息的绵长愉悦而偶尔抽搐一下，直到Toothless发出压抑的喘息抵着他的后背，将他体内快磨烂了的那根顶在深处微凉的液体一股又一股的打在他的肠肉里，Hiccup敏感的抖着呜咽了一声，将脑袋埋进胳膊里。

Hiccup圈着他的龙的一只爪子，好像两个偷腥的小孩在做爱后的余韵中互相对望。直到有人开始敲他门房间的门Hiccup才稍稍的回过神，甚至Toothless什么时候从他身体里离开的都不知道。

“是Gobber，他应该是来……”

Toothless立马站起来，用前额推了推小男孩，打断了他的自言自语。

在门栓被打开的几秒前，他的龙叼起人类甩在地上的衣服，用被他们昨晚糟蹋了的毯子裹起Hiccup，等他趴在自己背上后，从天窗飞了出去。

 

 

-tbc


End file.
